Amigos con Ventajas
by Princess Utau
Summary: En el primer día de clases en Seiyo Nagi y Utau se hacen los mejores amigos, pero se convierten en amigos con ventajas ¿O mas?
1. No tengo miedo

**AVISO: Gomen, Gomen, pero no podre hacer otro capítulo para No me gusta ir de compras, Lo siento mucho y espero que me perdonen, pero me esmere mucho en este capítulo y espero que les sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Esta historia es el esperado Nagitau (Nagihiko y Utau)<strong>

**Utau: ¿Nagitau?**

**Princess: Si una mezcla tuya y de Nagihiko**

**Nagi: ¿Por qué?**

**Princess: Eso lo veremos ahora, Utau**

**Utau: Shugo Chara NO pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: No tengo miedo<strong>

**Utau POV**

-Buenos Días Utau - me dijo Iru, mi Shugo Chara

-Buenos Días- dije adormilada

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte

-07:30 Utau chan-me dijo alegre Eru, mi otra Shugo Chara

-QUE- mi grito sonó por todo el vecindario, me iba a levantar pero caí de la cama, me di una ducha rápida, me lave mis dientes, me cambie mi ropa, me puse mini falda roja con cuadros o eso es lo que es ahora, dios debo comprar otra esta me queda corta, camisa blanca me la puse encima de mi falda, la corbata roja suelta el chaleco negro, unas polainas roja y zapatos negros y con ayuda de Iru y Eru hice mis trenzas. Y agarre mi mochila escolar

Baje corriendo de la escalera y agarre un trozo de pan que me dejo mi madre antes de irse a trabajar y me fui corriendo a la escuela como un rayo, literalmente, con Iru y Eru tratando de alcanzarme

-No vas a llegar- me dijo Iru

-Voy a llegar a tiempo como siempre- dije corriendo

-Tú puedes Utau chan- me animo Eru. Rápidamente cruce rápidamente la entrada de la escuela

-Por poco llego tarde- dije con un suspiro

-Hola Utau- me dijo Ikuto, mi hermano

-Malvado, no me despertaste y te viniste antes- le dije pegándole en el brazo

-Solo quería estar con mi fresa, además es muy divertido verte correr como loca- dijo Ikuto con Yoru, su Shugo Chara, riéndose de mi sujetándose el estomago

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Ikuto mira como me rio- le dije lanzándole mi mochila, el esquivo mi mochila con facilidad, pero cayó en otra persona

-Ay- escuche a alguien

-Lo siento- dije, mire atrás y Ikuto no estaba, Iru y Eru tampoco

-Malditos traidores, pero verán en casa- susurre

-Lo siento mucho- le dije ayudándolo a pararse.

-No importa- me dijo sonriendo. Era nuevo, de eso estaba segura, tenía el cabello purpura y ojos dorados

-Qué lindo, el chico nuevo y Utau sempai harían una linda pareja-dijo Yaya y varias chicas se amontonaron alrededor de el chico nuevo y yo, al decir eso yo me sonroje, vi al chico, parece que también

-S...se equivocan- dije yo. CLICK

-Oh no esto es malo- susurre, varias chicas sacaban fotos, reporteras escolares. Todo el colegio sabe que estoy enamorada de Kukai Souma, el chico futbol de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, incluso me había declarado pero no me dijo nada, igual creo que tengo una oportunidad con el

-Ven- me dijo el chico llevándome de la mano hacia la parte trasera del colegio

-Lo siento por eso- le dije avergonzada

-No importa- dijo

**Ring Ring**

-Me tengo que ir a clase, adiós- le dije y él me miro el rostro

-Aja- me dijo con una mano en alto de despedida

Me fui corriendo y llegue a mi salón a tiempo, cuando entre el profesor Nikaidou para mi suerte, no había llegado. Cuando me senté y sentí que me miraban, que bueno que nadie se sienta a mi lado, mire alado mío

-Dínoslo todo- escuche, mire hacia atrás y vi a mis amigas Amu y Rima

-De…De que me hablan- dije con inocencia

-No te hagas la tonta Utau, sabemos lo del chico nuevo- me dijo Rima

-¿de quién?- pregunte

-Utau, toda la escuela lo sabe- dijo Amu

-Estoy arruinada- dije

-¿Por qué?- me preguntaron

-Recuerdan a mi padre ¿verdad?- dije

-Sí, es igual que el de Amu, sobreprotector y cuando hablas de un chico se encierra en el baño con comida chatarra y se pone a llorar- dijo Rima como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Oye, pero es verdad- dijo Amu rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Espero que Ikuto no sepa- dije, justo en ese momento vibro mi celular. Lo saque a escondidas y lo puse en mi regazo, un mensaje:

Utau

Dile a Amu que vaya a una cita conmigo si no le diré todo a Papa

Ikuto :3

-Maldito chantajista- susurre

-Viene el profesor- se escucho, rápidamente yo, Rima y Amu nos sentamos, Rima y Amu se sientan detrás de mí, van juntas y yo sola junto a la ventana

-Chicos hoy viene un…- se cayó con sus libros, muchos rieron excepto yo, Amu y Rima

-Que torpe- dije

-Hoy viene un nuevo alumno- dijo levantándose

-Entra- dijo. Me sorprendí cuando lo vi, era el chico de la mañana

-Mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko- un gusto conocerlos

-Siéntese al lado de Tsukiyomi san, Tsukiyomi san levante la mano por favor- dijo Nikaidou y yo levante mi mano. El vino caminando y se sentó y me miro

-Nos vemos de nuevo- me dijo con una sonrisa, se escucharon a las chicas decir de lo lindo que era

* * *

><p><strong>Clase de Danza…<strong>

-Muy bien muchachos, vamos a hacer un examen de baile en parejas y yo las elijo- dijo la profesora

-Rikka y Hikaru bailaran flamenco

Amu y Tadase bailaran tango

Yaya y Kairi bailaran ballet mixto

Kukai y Sion bailaran salsa

Nagihiko y Utau bailaran la danza tradicional japonesa- dijo la maestra

-Yo no sé bailar eso- susurre. Mire a Nagihiko, se veía confiado, creo que sabe

-Nagi ¿sabes bailar eso?- le pregunte

-Si además antes mi familia tenía una academia de baile con ese tema- dijo Nagihiko orgulloso

-¿En serio?- le pregunte sorprendida

-Si- respondió Nagihiko asintiendo.

**Ring Ring**

-Bueno, mañana nos vamos juntos y me enseñas- le dije

* * *

><p><strong>En la salida…<strong>

-Ikuto espérame- le grite corriendo detrás de él y le agarré del brazo colgándome en el

-Utau pesas- me dijo

-Sucio traidor- le dije pegándole en el brazo

-¿Con quién te toca y que baile tienes que hacer?- me dijo simplemente, otra cosa que tiene de malo Ikuto es que es sobreprotector

-¿De que me estás hablando?- le dije inocentemente

-Amu me dijo- dijo Ikuto

-Nagihiko y me toco el baile japonés- dije resignada

-Mas te vale que uses un kimono muy largo- dijo Ikuto sonriendo

-Ikuto- dije sonrojada

-Que quieres monstruo- dijo Ikuto

-¿Monstruo? Oye- le grite enojada

-¿Dónde están Iru y Eru?- pregunte

-En mi mochila- dijo Ikuto simplemente

-Hola Utau chan- dijo Eru saliendo de la mochila asustada

-Iru- dije

-Ya voy no te enojes- dijo Iru saliendo de la mochila y colocándose al lado de Eru

-¿Qué les dije?- les pregunte agarrándole la mejilla a cada una

-Nunca entren en la mochila de alguien pervertido y estúpido- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Estúpido?-repitió el colocando sus nudillos en cada lado de mi cabeza y los giro **(Como le hace el hermano de Karin xD)**

-Ay, Ay, Ay- me queje

Llegamos a casa y yo tenía adolorida los lados de mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi padre, Aruto viendo el periódico. Mi papa es dueño de Easter, una empresa de música y modelaje

Cuando llegue mi padre me miro a mí y a Ikuto

-Bienvenidos a Casa y Utau bájate esa falda, está muy corta, no quiero que los chicos se fijen en mi mariposita- dijo el volviendo su vista al periódico

-Papa- dije sonrojada mientras Ikuto se reía a carcajadas

-Por fin en mi casa- dije derrumbándome en el sofá

-Papa- dijo Ikuto

-¿Si?- dijo sin apartar la vista de su periódico

-Amu me dijo que Utau va a ir a dormir a la casa de un chico- dijo Ikuto sonriendo mientras iba a su habitación

-¿Así que fue ella eh? Amu traidora- susurre

-QUE ¿UN CHICO? NOO-dijo como se encerró en el baño con frituras

-Papa- susurre negando con la cabeza lentamente

-Ya llegue-dijo mi mama, Souko

-Bienvenida a Casa ¿Cómo te fue en la sesión de fotos?- le pregunte, mi mama es modelo, yo igual pero solamente mis amigas lo saben

-Bien- dijo. Justo en ese momento papa salió del baño con bolsas de frituras y dulces vacías

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mi mama

-Mi mariposita debe ir a dormir a casa de un chico- dijo mi papa comiendo helado que saco del refrigerador

-¿En serio? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Quién es?- dijo emocionada mi mama

-NOVIO- dijo mi papa

-Mama es un chico nuevo, no es mi novio y tengo una prueba de baile con el- dije

-¿Qué baile?- dijo mi mama

-Baile Japonés tradicional- dije subiendo a mi habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Al siguiente día…<strong>

-Que cansada estoy- dije entrando caminando a la escuela. Iru y Eru hicieron una pijamada en mi casa cantando karaoke con Kusu Kusu, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia y yo no pude dormir

-Hola Utau chan- me saludo Nagi

-Hola- dije cansada

-¿Estás bien? Se te ve cansada- dijo

-Sí, solo que alguien no me dejo dormir anoche- dije como Iru y Eru salieron de mi mochila

-Hey, por lo menos no canto mal, Eru casi rompió la ventana-se burlo Iru

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Eru con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Tienes Shugo Chara?- me pregunto

-Si ¿tu igual?-pregunte

-Hola mi nombre es Rhythm- dijo un Shugo Chara abrazando a Iru y Eru

-Hola- le saludo Iru

-Mi nombre es Eru- dijo con corazones en los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>En el almuerzo…<strong>

Estuve hablando con Nagi en clases y es sorprendente pero se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo

-Nagi nos vemos en la siguiente clase- le dije saliendo al patio porque él tenía que ir a la biblioteca, me encanta trepar arboles a veces, es una mala influencia que me ha dado mi hermano pero es bastante cómodo sentarse en un rama y apoyarse en el tronco arriba, además aquí casi no pasa nadie

-Kukai yo te amo- escuche, mire hacia abajo, no me han notado porque las hojas y ramillas no dejan ver en la parte del centro del gran árbol

-Sion, yo igual- dijo Kukai, lagrimas cayeron por mis mejilla y reprimí un sollozo porque me descubrirían

-Pero no estás enamorado de Utau- pregunto Sion

-No, solamente estaba jugando con ella- dijo Kukai dándole un beso en los labios a Sion

**-¿Por qué?-**pensé

-Ven, vamos a comprar un helado- dijo Kukai

-Gracias Kukai koi- dijo Sion como se fueron. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista baje del árbol, justo iba pasando Ikuto con Amu

-¿Utau que te paso?- me pregunto Ikuto

-K…u….ii….me…..dijo…..jugar…..migo- solloce

-Utau no te entendimos nada- dijo Ikuto. Respire hondo

-Cuando subí al árbol vi que Sion, se le declaro a Kukai- dije cortadamente

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Amu. Yo negué

-Él le dijo que también estaba enamorado de ella y Sion le pregunto si estaba enamorado de mi y el dijo que solo jugaba conmigo- solloce ante la ultima parte

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Ikuto

-No Ikuto- dijo Amu

-No le hagas nada, es mi culpa por enamorarme de él después de todo- dije

-Pero- dijo Ikuto

-Por favor, además hoy estoy feliz porque voy a la casa de mi mejor amigo y no quiero arruinarles el día- dije sonriendo como me secaba las lagrimas

-¿Mejor Amigo?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ikuto y Amu

-Nagihiko- dije

-No habrá algo más querida amiga- pregunto Amu

-Por supuesto que no- respondió al instante Ikuto

-No es divertido- dijo Amu

-A no- dijo Ikuto mordiéndole la oreja

-N...Neko Hentai esta es la tercera vez en la semana- dijo Amu tocándose la oreja con diez tonos de rojo

-¿Tercera?-pregunte mirándola

-S…Sabes tengo que irme adiós- dijo Amu corriendo

-Si Kukai se acerca a ti le daré una paliza- dijo echándose a correr detrás de Amu. Yo solté una risita al ver a Amu quejándose de Ikuto

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi POV<strong>

-Admítelo Nagi, estas enamorado de Utau- me dijo Rhythm

-Cállate- le dije sonrojado

-Kukai yo te amo- escuche decir a Yaya

**-¿Sion?-**pensé, me escondí detrás de un árbol

-Sion, yo igual- escuche decir a Kukai, ese chico lo había conocido ayer y en clases Utau me dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que se le había confesado, yo estaba triste por eso y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Utau

-¿Pero no estás enamorado de Utau?- la escuche preguntar. Yo cerré los ojos cuando Sion hizo esa pregunta

-No, solamente estaba jugando con ella- dijo Kukai dándole un beso- dijo

-**¿Qué? No dejare que nadie nunca juegue así con Utau- **pensé como la ira crecía dentro de mi

-Ven, vamos a comprar un helado- Yo quede tan enojado y me di cuenta de que se habían ido, estaba a punto de ir cuando vi a Utau bajar de un árbol donde estaban abajo Kukai y Sion

**-¿Escucho todo?-**pensé. Estaba a punto de ir a consolarla hasta que vi que su hermano y Amu fueron antes que yo

**-Kukai me las va a pagar-**pensé. Fui a ver a Kukai y lo vi junto a Sion

**-**Kukai koi voy al lavabo- dijo Sion, se fue y Kukai estaba sentado en un banco

-Oye tu- le dije agarrándolo del cuello

-¿Qué te pasa Fujisaki?- dijo Kukai

-¿Por qué rayos estás jugando con Utau?- pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Eso no te interesa- dijo Kukai

-Por supuesto que sí- le dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Porque es mi mejor amiga- dije

-¿Y qué?-pregunto. Le pegue con mi puño en el rostro y en el estomago

-Que si te veo tratar de jugar de nuevo con ella ni tu propia madre te va a reconocer- le dije empujándolo

-Está bien pero déjame en paz- le dijo Kukai

* * *

><p><strong>Después de clases…<strong>

**Utau POV**

**-**Adiós Ikuto, dile a Papa que la ropa ya la tengo en la mochila y dile a mama que en la bolsa también llevo el detergente que le recomendó la mama de Amu para que llevara- le dije a Ikuto entregándole un papel donde también estaba escrito por si se le olvidaba

-Ya- dijo caminando con Yoru alado de él caminando a casa

-Utau chan, lo siento tenía que hacer algo antes- dijo Nagi sonriendo

-Vamos- dije corriendo por la calle

-Utau chan- dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Mi casa es por el otro lado- dijo, pare al instante

-Lo Siento, por donde es-le pregunte

-Ven- me dijo sonriendo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a una gran casa

-Wow- dije

-Es un poco grande- dijo Nagi

-Es muy grande Nagi-dije mirándolo

-Mi casa antes era una academia de baile- dijo

-Bien vamos a ensayar mucho entonces- dije con fuego en los ojos

-Sí pero también debemos cantar, solo se hace en este baile- dijo Nagi

-QUE QUE- grite mirándolo. Suspire

-Bien- dije

-Nagihiko sama- vi a una señora en el portón que iba con un kimono

-Gracias- dijo pasando y me tomo la mano y caminamos a su casa

**-Solo somos amigos, Utau tanquilizate**- pensé sonrojada

-Con permiso- dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Nagi

-Bienvenido Nagihiko san- dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados y cabello café chocolate con un kimono purpura

-Mucho Gusto señora me llamo Tsukiyomi Utau y soy la compañera de Nagihiko- dije inclinándome un poco

-Igualmente- dijo inclinándose un poco. Saque el detergente de la bolsa y vi que era muy grande

-¿Ese no es?- pregunto la madre de Nagi

-El detergente- dijo la abuela de Nagi

-Nuevo- dijeron ambas con estrella en sus ojos

-Esto- dije con una gota de sudor estilo anime

-Ven Utau- me dijo Nagi tomándome la mano llevándome a un cuarto estilo japonés

-Nagihiko- escuche a la madre de Nagi como entro en el cuarto

-Si mama- respondió Nagihiko. La madre de Nagi tenía algo en las manos. ¿Un kimono?

El kimono era rojo con un poco de rosa y con una gran cinta azul con flores rojas y una bella flor de color rojo. **(El link estará en mi perfil)**

-Qué lindo- dije

-Es para ti- me dijo la mama de Nagi dándomelo en las manos

-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo- dije

-Acéptalo por favor- dijo

-Lo siento pero no puedo- dije

-Entonces te lo doy para que lo uses en la presentación- dijo, yo suspire

-Está bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pruébatelo- dijo

-Está bien- dije como me llevo la mama de Nagi a una habitación y me cambie. Cuando Salí tenía el cabello suelto y la flor en la parte derecha de mi cabeza, estaba descalza y el kimono se veía un tipo de vestido lolita por la parte de abajo porque tenía un kimono en vez de blanco rosado y se veía como si estuviera ocupando algún tipo de falso, pero estaba muy sonrojada, se lo preguntaran ¿no? Bien yo les diré. El kimono me llegaba unos centímetros abajo del muslo, si es corto entonces el baile que daremos en la presentación será con algo de ritmo

Cuando entre en la habitación vi que Nagi estaba vestido con un haori rojo

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la practica…<strong>

-Utau chan podría ser muy buena bailarina y además canta muy bien- dijo la mama de Nagi

-Es verdad- dijo la abuela de Nagi

-E….Enserio?-pregunto Utau avergonzada de los halagos

-Sí, tienes talento Utau- me dijo Nagi lo que me hizo sonrojar aun mas

-Ahora veo porque el kimono era tan corto, si bailo lo que tengo que bailar con un kimono normal me caigo- pensé con una carcajada pensando en cómo me caería

-¿Por qué te ríes?- me pregunto Nagi

-Por nada- dije

-Utau- dijo el

-Está bien mira yo pensaba en que si usaba un kimono normal me caería varias veces por el baile- dije. Nagi después de eso se echo a reír

-Malo- dije pegándole en el brazo

-Ay, Ay, Ay Utau eso duele- dijo haciendo como si le hubiera roto el brazo

-Si claro- dije

-Bien me debo cambiar mi ropa- dije saliendo de la habitación y fui a la que me llevo la mama de Nagi para que me cambiara . Era tarde así que me voy a cambiar pijama. Era un short color purpura oscuro que me llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo y una polera sin mangas de color purpura claro con una mariposa y tenia escrito music

Entre en la habitación de Nagi y el estaba con un pijama, era un short hasta la rodilla y una polera también sin mangas pero los colores eran azul con blanco y la polera tenía una pelota de baloncesto

-Utau en la práctica vi que cantas muy bien ¿puedes cantar una canción?- me pidió Nagi sentándose en la silla del escritorio

-Está bien, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo- dije levantándome, respire hondo y las letras de la canción estaban en mi mente

**Akaneiro No Sora (Utau Hoshina) (No me pertenece)**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku<strong>

**Osanai ano hi te wo tsunai de**

**Nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa**

**Kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru**

**Awai e no gu omoi de iro no**

**Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru**

**Akai chiisana kutsu ookina senaka oikakete ita**

**Akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsun de iku**

**Ame no toori ni nureteru tanpopo**

**Shizuku ni awase utatte iru**

**Nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo**

**Uh kimi wa shitte irun da ne**

**Yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotte ita**

**Kakae kirenu omoi sotto kimi ni uchi aketa hi**

**Kimi to issho ni iru to fushigi na kurai**

**Tokubetsu janai watashi de irareta**

**Shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito**

**Kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru**

**Samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko he kaette oide**

**Kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora he todoke**

* * *

><p>-Qué bonita canción- dijo Nagi aplaudiéndome<p>

-Gracias pero en la práctica tu no cantabas nada mal Nagi- dije

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje

-¿Porque me sonrojo?-pensé

-Bien buenas noches Utau- dijo Nagi como salió de la habitación para ir a dormir a otra habitación. Horas después empezó una tormenta. Nagi, su abuela y su madre estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero Utau le tenía miedo a las tormentas y no podía dormir. Se tapo los oídos pero l luz de los relámpagos se veían a través de las cortinas de color azul y blanco. Lagrimas de miedo salieron de los ojos amatista de Utau. Cuando dejaron de escucharse los relámpagos varios minutos Utau bajo sus manos de sus orejas, pero después un gran relámpago resonó por toda la casa. Utau no soportando el miedo que esto le traía grito y sus manos volvieron a sus orejas

-Utau- escuché que alguien grito mi nombre, era Nagi

-¿Nagi eres tú?- pregunto Utau como un relámpago sonó en la habitación y ella volvió a colocar sus manos en sus oídos

-¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?- me pregunto

-Y...yo por supuesto que no tengo miedo- tartamudee. Un ruido estruendoso de un relámpago hicieron que gritara otra vez y puse de nuevo mis manos en mis oídos y cerré mis ojos

-Utau no te avergüences, muchas personas tienen miedo a las tormentas- dijo Nagi poniendo su brazo en mi hombro y me apretó contra él, yo me ruborice, después sonó un gran ruido de un relámpago y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho tratando de bloquear el ruido. Nagi no se movió al escucharlo, lo único que hizo fue poner su otro brazo alrededor mío. En sus brazos yo me siento más tranquila

-Gracias Nagi- susurre

-No importa ¿estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si- susurre

-Está bien- dijo saliendo de la cama y caminando a la puerta de la habitación

-Nagi- dije mirando a otro lado

-¿Si?- el pregunto

-¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo por favor? No es que tenga miedo solo que- dije

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvió a colocar en la cama me ruborice demasiado cuando coloque mi rostro en su pecho y pensé algo

-Dios mío, me estoy volviendo como Amu- pensé antes de dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a los que respondieron mi encuesta, pero va a seguir en pie para la siguientes historias y espero que me den ideas para continuarlas ;D<strong>

**Utau: Dejen Reviews Por Favor**


	2. La Presentacion

**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis a los que la han comentado y revisado ;3**

**_nana mizuki nadeshko sakura: _que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que este no te decepcione ;D**

**_Barby24119: _Graz por apoyarme siempre y comentar mis historias dandome animo al igual que Nana chan x3**

**_cutevampkitten03: _Muchisimas gracias por comentar, eres uno de mis escritores favoritos y espero que sigas con tus fics**

**_lokiiita:_ Graz por comentar y aqui el gran capitulo: La presentacion x333**

**_naminaruxtsubahina: _Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Y si Nade aparecera en el proximo capitulo, yo tambien creo que lo de el detergente y Aruto es gracioso xDDDD  
><strong>

**Utau: Princess recientemente no ha podido crear muchos capítulos de Shugo Chara, porque ha subido cortos de Crepusculo, pero ahora intentara subir de las historias Shugo Chara que tanto hemos estado esperando x3**

**Princess: :D Espero que me sigan apoyando como siempre ;)**

**AVISO: Algo que todos esperaban sucederaaa x33**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La Presentacion <strong>

Abri los ojos y sentí que alguien me abrazaba, al darme la vuelta y ver que era Nagi me ruborice. De pronto Nagi abri los ojos al sentir que me movia y me solto y nos alejamos al ver la distancia a la que estaban nuestros labios. Me sentía incomoda como mire sus labios

-BUENOS DIAS-grito Eru

-Dejame dormir-dijo Iru persiguiendo con una aguja a Eru

* * *

><p><strong>2 Dias Despues…<strong>

-Utau- dijo Nagi desde la entrada del colegio

-Todo listo-pregunte. El asintió

-Nagihiko-grito Ikuto detrás mio

-Si?-pregunto el

-Acaso tu le diste **ese** kimono a **MI** hermana-dijo el con un aura maligna

-Eh…S..si-tartamudeo el. De pronto el semblante de mi hermano cambio brutalmente

-Gracias querido amigo, hace mucho tiempo que yo no veía a mi papa ponerse tan histérico después de que Utau uso su primera falda, fue tan gracioso- dijo el poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Nagi

**En Clases…**

-¿Qué le paso a tu papa?-me susurro

-Primero al ver lo corto que era el kimono se puso histérico, después empezó a comer dulces y después de tanto llorar él se desmayo-dije

-Espero que este bien-susurro Nagi

-Si esta bien-dije guiñándole

* * *

><p><strong>En clase de baile…<strong>

Estaba tratando que nadie me mirara por el kimono corto, se me veía **TODO** literalmente, todos los chicos me miraban y creo que a alguno le sangro la nariz

Yo mire a Kukai, se veía magnifico en su traje de flamenco, pero lo que mas me entristeció era ver como le tomaba la cintura con cariño a Sion y como le susurraba al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Mire a Nagi, se veía muy guapo con su kimono negro y venia con un tipo de bastón con cascabeles

Bailaron todos perfectamente al final, y solo nos tocaba a nosotros

-Utau chan y Nagi kun, es su turno- nos dijo la profesora como yo agarre y abrí mi abanico y camine con gracia hacia el centro del escenario como la música sonó

* * *

><p><strong>Hana Tegami<strong>

Me moví con gracia y delicadeza con el abanico al ritmo de los cascabeles, respire hondo como las letras salían de mi boca acompañando a la hermosa melodía

**futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo**

**isogi hashide doko e iku no**

**kaze gasotto mado wo tataki**

**tooi kuni no tabi e isaou**

**sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne**

**nakanaide**

**yubikiri shiyou**

**kitto aeru wa**

**hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa**

**horori chiri yuku no ni**

**hanare gataki omoide wo**

**hitori nagame teita**

**deai wakare mata deai**

**hito mo meguru keredo**

**kimi to sugosu kono toki wa**

**daiji na kakaramono**

**zutto wasurenai wa**

De pronto la música alcanzo otro sonido y yo tire mi abanico y Nagi me lanzo su baston de cascabeles y yo lo ataje a la perfeccion y lo gire varias veces

-HA IA-gritamos los dos dando un golpe de karate, en ese momento Nagi comenzó a cantar mientras yo hacia piruetas a su alrededor con el baston

**itsunomani oto na ni naru**

**kimi mo boku mo kawatteku**

-kimi mo boku mo kawatteru-cante

**ima ijou shiri taku naru**

**are mo kore mo suki ni naru**

-are mo kore mo suki ni naruu-cante

**zutto**

-zutto-susurre

** sono mama de ite**

-Ite mooo-susurre a su lado creando un eco

**negau kedo**

**boku wa boku wo**

**sagashi hajimeru**

**suki na mono ikutsu datte**

**atte mo kamawanai**

**sunao ni kanjiru kokoro**

**taisetsu ni shitai yo**

**donna boku mo boku datte**

**mune wo hareru you ni**

**itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa**

**yuruginaki omoi wo**

-WOO IA-gritamos como nuestras espaldas chocaron y empezamos a hacer algo de artes marciales. La musica sono como comenzamos a girar con la musica. Nagi empezo a cantar mas suave, casi con un susurro

**hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa**

**chigau katachi dakedo**

**minna atsume te tsunagereba**

**hitotsu no yume ni naru**

**itsu no toki mo kawaranai**

-itsu no mooo- cante

**hana no utsukushi sa yo**

-utsukushi sa yoo-susurre

**furikaereba furusato wa**

**yasashiku kaotteru**

**-ITSUMO MATTE IRU YOO-**yo cante con Nagi

**-KOKO DE MATA AOU NEE-**cantamos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento un abanico que guarde debajo de la gran manga del kimono **(el link del kimono de Utau esta en mi perfil ;D)** y lance el baston, que Nagi atrapo con gran facilidad

-Wow chicos lo han hecho muy bien,los dos tendran la nota mas alta-dijo la profesora como salio del salon. Instintivamente yo salte y abrace a Nagi, definitivamente yo use mucho impulso, porque al saltar y abrazar a Nagi me di cuenta de que Nagi y yo estabamos totalmente ruborizados ¿Saben por que?

Porque mis labios estaban tocando los suyos

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Gomenasai minna por no haber subido antes y espero que me sigan apoyando ;D<strong>


End file.
